closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Miramax Films
1st Logo (1980-1987) Nickname: "Filmstrip M" Logo: On a black background, we see the text "in association with". Below it is an "M'" made of filmstrip and next to it is the stacked words "'MIRAMAX FILMS". Variant: Some films have the text "A MIRAMAX FILMS Release". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the music from any given soundtrack. Availability: Very rare. Seen on very early films from the company. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1987-1998) Nickname: "The Banner of Boredom" Logo: We see the text "MIRAMAX" in Gill Sans Ultra Bold font. Below it is "FILMS" (stretched to fit the width of "MIRAMAX") with lines above and below it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the movie/trailer's opening theme. Availability: Rare. It is mainly seen on trailers for some features. This was also seen on Clerks. Scare Factor: None. It's a boring logo, but it's worse on Clerks, due to the 1994 View Askew Productions logo following it. 3rd Logo (1987-1999) Nicknames: "The M", "The Big M", "The Miramax M", "The Flashing M", "The Blue M" "Giant M" Logo: A blue "M'" in Gill Sans Ultra Bold zooms out of the screen. It scrolls to the right revealing "'MIRAMA" in gold and when it gets to the end, it disappears in a flash of light revealing an "X'". "FILMS" fades in below the text. A large "'M" in black zooms out with a glowy, blue corona surrounding it and borders the logo. Variants: * For a number of years until Disney acquired the company, "presents" in Script would fade in under the logo, depending on the variant. * For releases outside the U.S.A. and in Canada only, "FILMS" is replaced with "INTERNATIONAL", the logo is less cheesy than before and the outlined "M'" is more flashy. * On at least one occasion, the Roadshow Television logo transitioned to this logo. * Sometimes, the logo fades out a little earlier while the rest of the music plays. * On some films, such as ''Wings of the Dove, the "FILMS" text is omitted. * On some widescreen versions, the black borders touch the edges of the big "'''M", or are cut off. * Rarely, the text would be silver. * On Ready to Wear, when the "M'" zooms out, the entire logo zooms out even further. Cheesy Factor: All '80s glowy effects look like the MTM kitten. It didn't look too bad for the '80s and mostly for the '90s. By 1999, the logo is outdated. FX/SFX: The blue "'M" zooming and scrolling, the flash of light, "FILMS" or "INTERNATIONAL" fading in, the "Big M" zooming. Music/Sounds: A calm synthesizer tune. Some films have the opening theme of the film, or is silent. Music/Sounds Variants: * On some films such as Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood and It's Just the Two of Us, the double pitched version from the Family Films variant is heard. * On Pulp Fiction, the last two notes of the fanfare are cut off. Availability: Used to be common, but due to chronic plastering with both 4th and 5th logos, it's now uncommon, bordering on rare. Examples with this are recent releases of Pulp Fiction and Sling Blade. It first appeared on I've Heard the Mermaids Singing and made its last appearance at the end of Music of the Heart (which uses the next logo below at the beginning). The "presents" variant appears on some 1987-93 films. Don't expect to see this logo on Bob Roberts. Despite the print logo appearing on posters and trailers, only the 1990 Paramount Pictures logo is used on-screen. Can be seen on The Renewed Playhouse Video release of Hurray for Betty Boop. Most 80s films and 90s films can be seen on Betamax, Blu-ray, DVD, Laserdisc & VHS when they were released in Japan by Pyramid Video. Availability Variants: * On Betamax, Blu-ray, DVD, Laserdisc & VHS, Most 80s films were released in Japan by Pyramid Video. * On Betamax, Blu-ray, DVD, Laserdisc & VHS, Most 90s films were released in Japan by Pyramid Video. Scare Factor: Minimal. The flash might get to some. It's a favorite amongst the logo community and look. 4th Logo (1998-2008) Nicknames: "The Miramax Skyline", "The Buildings", "The Lights/Lites in the Big City", "The Manhattan Skyline" Logo: We pan down a river to see a skyline (really a skyline of Manhattan). The buildings' lights start to turn on and form the print Miramax logo (simply in white) piece by piece (no glowy effects like last time). "FILMS" fade in under the logo like last time. The end result is similar to the 2nd logo. Trivia: * If you look closely and carefully, you may possibly see the World Trade Buildings. Variants: * For this logo's first official year (1999, even though this logo debuted in 1998), "20TH ANNIVERSARY" faded above "MIRAMAX" and fades in the same time as "FILMS" does. * There is a prototype variant where "20TH ANNIVERSARY" is in orange or yellow, depending on the film quality. * There is also a variant where the "20TH ANNIVERSARY" text is smaller. It can be seen on a couple of films released in 1999. * For releases outside the U.S.A. and Canada, "FILMS" is replaced with "INTERNATIONAL". * There is an anniversary version of this variant, also. * From 1998 to 2004, it is shot on Film MM, and for the logo's final years (from 2005 to 2008), it is shot on digital. * There is an open matte version where it is seen on a couple of VHS releases. It can be also seen on some films released between 2007 and 2008 such as The Queen. FX/SFX: Incredible CGI. Music/Sounds: The logo is usually silent, or has the opening theme of the film. On some films, such as Music of the Heart, has a pleasant orchestrated piece with few instruments in the selection. Music/Sounds Variants: * On early films with this logo such as Raining Sunshine and pre-1998 films such as The Harmonists and Mouth to Mouth, it uses the theme from the last logo! * On the Blu-ray release of one film, it uses the shortened theme from the next logo, due to a botched plaster job. * On one print of one film, it uses the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment jingle, complete with Bugs Bunny chomping on his carrot and all. Although WBFE internationally distributed the said film, the logo is plastered, but the music remains. In short, another plastering error. Availability: Uncommon. This logo is the norm for plastering the previous logo, but is starting to replaced with the next logo on most current releases of their film library. This logo first appeared in Shakespeare in Love and made its final theatrical appearance on The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. Interestingly, on a Starz airing of one film, the SD version retains this logo, but the HD version features the next logo below instead. Can be seen on The Toshiba Miramax Communications Release of the 1985 film Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie and the 1986 film The American Way. Can be seen on The CW in the United States in the Website of Hulu Japan along with Toshiba Miramax Communications such as Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The dark background may surprise some. 5th Logo (2008-2018) Nicknames: "The Miramax Skyline II", "The Buildings II", "The Lights/Lites in the Big City II", "The Manhattan Skyline II" Logo: Same concept as before, but instead of the skyline, we pan up to see the Brooklyn bridge at sundown. The World Trade buildings are gone (possibly due to 9/11). As we face the buildings, they start to turn on and form the "MIRAMAX" text piece by piece like last time. After they turn off, "FILMS" fades in and about a second later, the skyline fades to black. Variants: * Since 2010, most films only show the last half of the logo. * Starting in 2011, the "FILMS" text is omitted. This variant first appeared on The Debt. Both versions (particularly the latter) plaster older logos on newer releases. * The text "20TH ANNIVERSARY" appears above the logo. This variant only appears on current prints for films released in 1999. FX/SFX: Nice CGI or live-action, or a hybrid of both. Music/Sounds: Usually, a soft piano tune with city and coastal noises. Music/Sounds Variant: On some recent releases of their 1987-98 films, it uses the music from the 1987 logo! Availability: Common. It first appeared on Doubt and plasters over older Miramax logos. Don't expect to see this logo on the PL movies. Despite the logo appearing on trailers, only the DWA, WGBH, TS and SPA logos were used on-screen. Can be seen on The Toshiba Miramax Communications Release of the 1985 film Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie and the 1986 film The American Way. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The background may surprise some still, but it's generally well-liked. However, it can be annoying to those by plastering older logos, especially the 1987 one, although the full version is breathtaking to look at. Category:Logos Category:Japan